The Librarians
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: "Welcome to the Library. Sirius is our Guardian. And you are my little Librarians." In which Remus is the Librarian and the Golden Trio are the Librarians-In-Training. Get ready for an awesome, magic filled adventure! Post-DH. Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1: And The Crown of King Arthur

**A/N: Hey guys! So, have you heard of **_**The Librarians? **_** I never have, until I watched the first two episodes of the show and it was **_**AMAZING! Utterly fantastic. **_**So, putting my favorite HP characters into play, namely the Golden Trio, Remus, and Sirius (Sorry Ginny fans-there won't really be any Ginny in this fic!) they become the Librarians-in-Training! Or at least Harry, Ron, and Hermione, (plus Crookshanks-he's the Library cat) are the LITs, and Sirius is the Guardian. (Also, Sirius and Remus are in a relationship. Mostly long distance.)**

**Remus has control of his transformations and can transform whenever he pleases.**

**This is post-DH. Fred isn't dead, Sirius got his name cleared, Remus was never romantically involved with Tonks, Dumbledore is dead but is the past Librarian, and he past the Library down to Remus when he ended school. Only Sirius knew about it, because he was dating Sirius at the time. This is an AU story, assuming they went back to Hogwarts to finish their education. They also get additional powers from being LITs.**

**Let's start, now. I present to you: THE LIBRARIANS!**

"REMUS, YOU'RE KEEPING a secret from us," Hermione said over breakfast. The Golden Trio, along with Crookshanks and Sirius, were living in the Lupin household, a place that was Remus' and had been bought by the werewolf and Sirius. Sirius himself had been cleared, and gleefully gotten rid of Number 12, Grimmauld Place… well , more like replaced it with this big place, this bright airy mansion, in a different layout then before. It was their's… all their's. And the three teens known as the Golden Trio who had saved the world had helped, and on their insistence moved in with the remaining two Marauders.

Sirius was now the DADA professor, and Remus was a librarian.

They had all changed since the war. Remus had become his mischievous self again, and Sirius and himself had began pranking the GT. They had also revealed to the Golden Trio of their relationship (or at least their romantic relationship in the past, starting in their fourth year and then continuing it up until the point of Halloween 1981) and Hermione had jumpstarted it back up again by putting them under the Imperius Curse and making them kiss each other. And once they were kissing and Hermione released them, they finally admitted defeat and got back together.

Hermione and Harry had also changed their clothing styles. Harry was now officially a hipster. He wore beanies, skinny jeans, boots, suspenders, and bow ties. He switched his accessories up every day, but the only thing he wore all the time were his dark green converses. He had drawn a 3D black lightning bolt, coloring it in, in honor of what he and his friends had done. He always kept his glasses.

Right now he was wearing a black beanie, a white dress shirt, a dark grey vest that was buttoned up beginning at below his nipples, black skinny jeans, and his ever present converses. He also had a dark green velvet bowtie.

Hermione had begun to wear skirts and dresses more. Before, she was all jeans and hoodies, but now she was a stylish bookworm. She was wearing a teal and white leopard print sweater over a white polo shirt, a white skirt that went to just above her knees, a thin belt over the skirt, maroon tights, and black lace up ankle length boots. Her hair was, as usual, in loose caramel colored ringlets that touched her shoulders.

Hermione was right, Remus was hiding something. The scarred werewolf smiled and tied his shoulder blade dark blond long hair back. "Yes, you are right, Hermione, I am hiding something. Do you want to help the world out again?"

Harry's head whipped up, his messy black hair moving and his sparkling emerald green eyes focused on Remus. "Yes!" Harry said. "What does this involve?"

"Even better, what are the foods like?" Ron asked, "I'm looking for a new adventure."

"So we are," Hermione said, grinning, and turned back to Remus. "What is it, Moony?"

"Magic," Remus said, "a different kind of magic. It's ancient magic, in artifacts. I am the Librarian." At the 17-year-olds blank looks, he took some letters from under the table and handed it to each of them.

The Golden Trio and Sirius looked at the letters. It was written in slanted, glowing script that wasn't Remus'. Harry opened his letter first, being presented with a blank piece of paper at first. Then words started appearing on the page, glowing emerald green:

Harry James Potter,

You have been selected to

be one of three

Librarians-In-Training.

Go to the Applechance library and show Cho Chang the letter.

Good Luck!

The Library

Ron's and Hermione's letters basically read the same thing, except for Sirius' which read:

Sirius Black the Third (Also Known As Padfoot)

You have been selected to

be the Guardian to the

Librarians-In-Training and

the current Librarian, Remus John Lupin.

Go to the Applechance library and show Cho Chang the letter.

Good Luck!

The Library

Remus added, "Let's Apparate."

* * *

><p>The five Apparated, and landed behind the wall of a library. It was the Applechance Library, just like in the letters. It was a small library however. Remus walked towards the front door and the 4 followed him. The front desk was inhabited by a young Asian woman. "Hello, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione."<p>

She was wearing a white blouse that had a collar and was buttoned beginning at her collarbone, and the sleeves were pushed up to above her elbows. She also had on a black pencil skirt and black heels. She walked out from behind the desk, smiling. "They've gotten the letters, Remus?"

"They have," The werewolf said, smiling. A black cat with blue eyes came from behind the desk, jumping on Cho's head.

"Hello, Slick," Remus said.

"Hi Remus," The cat said, its tail flicking. The GT looked at the cat in shock. "What? Have you never seen a talking cat?"

"No!" Hermione said, shaking her head, "this defies all logic, even magical logic… I want to see more, I _need_ to see more. Let's go to the Library!" She was now bouncing on her heels and looked around. Cho tapped over to a library bookshelf and put her fingers on a book, tilting it from the bookshelf. The shelf opened.

"This is more about magical artifacts then anything," Remus warned them as the door opened to reveal an elevator. They all stepped inside it, and Cho pressed the button for _L. L for Library._

Finally they reached the library and Hermione was out first, rushing down the stairs. On either side of the stairs were gold lions, and on the back of the golden lions were bronze eagles, black badgers, and around the necks of the lions, silver serpents. The Golden Trio gasped when they saw the Library.

"Th-_this _is the Library?" Ron gasped out.

"_It's AMAZING!" _Hermione gushed, running forward, her skirt swishing. "The pure amount of information and knowledge!"

"And the art!" Harry agreed, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "The artifacts, the history! Even so called regular artifacts!" He rushed forward as well, dragging Ron along with him. Remus, Sirius, Cho, and Slick stood at the steps of the Library, the cat around Cho's shoulders.

"_This _is where you work?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled, nodding, and he walked down the steps, Sirius following him. Cho and Slick went back upstairs, to the regular non-magical library. The Golden Trio was currently exploring the Library.

"Guys, come here for a second," Remus called. The Golden Trio slowly and reluctantly made their way to Remus and followed him to the right wall, where many doors were. But there were two adjoining glass doors with intricate patterns on them. Remus pushed the doors open.

The Golden Trio gasped. There were shiny wooden floors, and there looked to be a compass in the middle. There was a long table over the compass, and there were bookshelves to the left, lined up neatly. There were a round table and two chairs in the middle of the shelves, and a staircase that spiraled upwards on the right side. To the left were 2 doors. There was a wall that encompassed the stairs, and against the wall was a bookshelf of fictional books. The staircase led up to another level that was encased by glass supports, and there were more bookshelves on the left side. In the mini hallway there was a doorway. There was a book on a pedestal on the first floor that was by the first bookshelf.

"This… is the Annex," Remus said, as the Golden trio looked around in amazement. "This is my main workspace, and where I live sometimes. Speaking of which, our first mission is to get the Crown of King Arthur. I can't do it alone… ready?"


	2. Chapter 2: And The Crown of King Arthur

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to give the Librarians nicknames, so I'll probably be calling them by their nicknames for the remainder of the fic.**

**Harry…..Bolt**

**Ron….Wave**

**Hermione…Light**

**Remus…Moony**

**Sirius….Padfoot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Any ideas, Harry?" Ron asked. The hipster boy grinned.<p>

"Yeah. We go to a museum. I know of one in Munich that'll help. Do you have a map, Moony?" Harry asked.

The werewolf grinned. "I have better." He took a large golden ball from a shelf and tossed it into the air, and the golden ball spread out to form the globe. Continents were interlaced in glowing light blue, while the rest of the world was a darker blue.

"_Wow!" _Hermione said. "What is it, Remus?"

"This is the glowing globe," Remus said, and they all looked at him. "No, really. It's actually called the glowing globe. It's a magic object that can show any place and when it's connected to that"-the werewolf pointed to the two hooks on the left side of the door that served as the broom closet, as well as a pedestal that had two wire coils on it and was made to fit the glowing globe-"it can connect and provide transport to any place in the world provided that it has a door."

"Any place," Ron said slowly, "Hogwarts included?"

"Any place," Remus confirmed. "Cho, come down here please?"

The Asian soon came down. "I need you to operate the glowing globe. We're going to Munich."

"Will do, Remus," she said, and clapped her hands once, the glowing globe coming back down from above the table and returning to its original form. Cho tapped over and put the now small globe in the pedestal, which was a half sphere. She hooked the wires of the sphere to the hooks on the door. "Which door in Munich? I imagine you don't wish to pay anything if you're going somewhere…"

"_Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus_," Harry pronounced, his German spot on. They all looked at him. "What? I know German…"

"That could help us," Hermione said. She turned to Remus. "If we ever go to Russia, it's a _requirement _that I go. I know Russian."

"And I know Spanish," Ron said.

"I know Chinese," Cho added.

"I know Arabic," Sirius added.

"And I know French," Remus finished. "It's all good we know world languages, and English. That's one of the first steps to being a Librarian. Maybe we should all have nicknames, just in case anyone like the Serpent Brotherhood is after us."

Remus had told them all about the Serpent Brotherhood. They were a group who sought to bring magic back into the world, and some of them were wizards, but not all. All of wizardkind wanted to keep magic a secret, so they fought against the SB when they could.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Bolt."

They all gave him questioning looks. "I'm a pretty fast runner, and my scar."

"That's settled. Hermione?"

"Um…Light. I use light spells pretty often, and I wear light colored clothing."

"Plus, you understand everything and you're bloody brilliant," Ron added. Harry smiled and added, "You understand _math."_

Hermione had to giggle at that. The boys, Remus included, _loathed _math. She was the only one who was willing to do it and could do it fast and in her head.

"What about you, Ron?" Sirius said. The redheaded boy was thinking.

Finally he said, "I don't know yet. Let me think."

"Sure. Cho, I hope you've given us a door that will make sure no one notices us?"

"Of course," the girl said, and spun the globe. The door spun as well and the Golden Trio gathered in front to watch, in a loose V shape, with Harry in the middle. The door finally stopped spinning to reveal a gray door.

Hermione walked forward and opened the door, poking her head out warily. The inside of the museum was revealed and she closed the door. "It's a wormhole!" she realized, running back to the entrance to the Annex. "That's the museum in Germany, but here it's still…" she reached the upper library's door while the others followed her. "…London." She smiled and ran back down to the Library while the others followed her.

"Yes, it is," Remus said, and he ran through, Sirius grabbing the Sword of Gryffindor and putting it in its holder on his back. Hermione muttered a quick cloaking spell- "_Cloakimperdia"- _and Sirius walked through the door after Remus. Harry went in after them and Ron and Hermione followed, being the ever faithful friends to their leader. "Bye Cho," Hermione said, still holding her wand.

"Bye," Cho said. Hermione closed the door behind her and saw that they were in a broom closet. _How ironic, _Hermione thought, and Harry was about to light his wand when Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"What would your first reaction be if you were a Muggle, saw a light _suddenly _come from a broom closet, and then see five people exit the closet when they hadn't been there before?" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "Always the logical one," he said with a smile and tucked his wand in his vest pocket. "Why not you do it, Light?"

"Sure," she said. Hermione cupped her hands together and murmured "_Lumos."_

A tiny light flickered to life in her palm, slowly. It was a soft golden yellow, unique with her own magic color, which was a golden yellow. Hermione waved her hands and the light traveled around, splitting into fours and situating itself in every corner of the room. "Perfect," she said, grasping the handle of the door and pulling it open. "_Nox," _Light murmured, and the light twinkled out of existence again. Her hand was still on the handle when she turned to Moony and said, "What do you think we should do to actually get _in _the museum?"

"We should each go in, at 30 second intervals. Light, you go first, then we wait 30 seconds. Then Bolt, then wait 30 seconds. Then Ron… have you gotten a nickname yet?"

The redhead nodded. "Wave," he said. They all gave him questioning looks, save for Harry.

"It makes sense though. I'm a Pisces, and I'm the best swimmer out of all of us, not to mention the fastest."

"Wave works," Harry agreed. "Light, go ahead."

Hermione slipped out of the broom closet, and Harry grasped the knob. _30, 29, 28…_

…_3, 2, 1. _Harry slipped out and Ron grasped the handle. After 30 seconds he slipped through as well, leaving only Sirius and Remus.

Sirius latched onto Remus' neck. The werewolf mewled, his fingers curling into Sirius' arms. The shorter man took the opportunity to kiss the scarred man. The Librarian smiled into the kiss and then let his Guardian go.

"You should go, Padfoot," Remus said, "Guardians first."

Sirius smiled and gave Remus one last kiss, slipping through the door and releasing it. His godson was waiting for him around the ben. "Hey kiddo," Sirius said.

"Hey Padfoot," Harry said, grinning. "And Moony's going to come out… now."

As Harry said the word _now, _the werewolf turned the corner. Harry and Sirius smiled and the green eyed boy- no, _man- _lead them to the painting. Hermione and Ron were already there, Hermione with her hands clasped in front of her white skirt with her wand in her belt loop on her left hip (it had been charmed to act as a holster for her wand and held half of her wand in it), and Ron's hands was in his pockets, his wand being in the pockets of his pullover hoodie. Ron was wearing a blue pullover hoodie with one pocket, baggy denim jeans, and black and white trainers. Bolt, Moony, and Padfoot joined them.

"So, this is the painting." Harry said. "Arthur was-"

"A Roman," they all said.

"We found it," Harry said. "There's only one problem. It's a fake."


	3. Chapter 3: And The Crown of King Arthur

**A/N: (Really important) I've made some things up about Roman history, so some of this won't be true. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

"_What?"_

"_How can it be a fake, Harry Potter?" _They all said at once, making some people look over. Harry grinned, walking forward, and stuck a finger out.

"You see, the red is too deep to actually be the real red. The only type of red 'paint' the Romans were able to get their hands on was actually blood," Harry said, making everyone wince. "This red is too deep and thin to be blood, considering the blood was dark once applied and light when dried, and as we all know, blood is thick, that's why it's able to clot," Harry said. "This is a dye, called carmine. It was discovered in like the 1500' , it can't be moved… this frame's anchored in."

"There's… binary code in the framework," Hermione said, stepping closer.

"It'll still be able to lead us to the crown, right?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Of course."

"Uh oh," Sirius said, making them all look at him. "We got trouble." He nodded towards the back of the stairs, and they all looked to see the Serpent Brotherhood.

"Bloody wonderful," Remus said sarcastically. "Okay. Bolt, Wave, Padfoot, provide a distraction. Light and I will have to do some serious spellwork on this in order to ensure they don't find it."

"Okay, we'll distract 'em. See you two in a few!" Wave said, and they all ran to their separate places, weaving their way through the maze that was the museum.

Moony slowly took his wand out of his pocket and murmured a quick spell to begin. He looked at Light. "That was the spell to ensure that no one comes near us, or can see what we're doing," he said, having just cast the Cloaking Charm. Light twirled her vine wand and pointed towards the ceiling, and whispered "_Protego," _making a shield in the shape of a bubble. Now no one could come near them or see what they were doing. And if anyone did come near, they would "remember" that they had something important to do and rush out of the museum.

Harry peeked around a corner. There were several members of the SB around, and they were pretty much all stationed at different places, crowded around different paintings. He walked in front of the elevator, jogged in place for a few moments, and ran at the banister. Harry stepped on it and threw himself off, unfurling his feathered emerald green wings to smooth the fall and breaking the cloaking spell he had put on his wings to hide them.

There was a moment of weightlessness, than he landed on the top of the square shaped platform. Harry sighed in relief and tucked his wings in. Something in his side vision caught his eye; it was a girl, gapping at him. Harry drew his wand, pointed it in the direction of the girl, and whispered "_Obliviate," _erasing the girl's memory of him, what she had seen, and what just occurred. A winged wizard would be hard to explain.

Harry remembered with a smile how he got his wings, clutching his beloved holly wood phoenix feather wand. It was the day of Voldemort's defeat…

"_You foolish child, thinking you can defeat me!?" Voldemort laughed and raised the elder wand higher. "Nobody will be able to defeat me, not with this wand!"_

"_That's where you're wrong, Tom," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione got over their shock of his being "dead" and jumped up on stage to join him. His friends were on either side of him. "You may be a master of dark magic, spreading death wherever you go, but my friends and I are masters of a different kind of magic, the type that will defeat you!" He linked hands with Ron and Hermione, all of their wands in hand. _

_Hermione had been able to repair Harry's wand once they got back from Godric's Hollow, using their combined magic. It was a relief to Harry, who could not bare to lose his beloved wand and felt as if he would never defeat Tom Riddle… until Hermione repaired his wand._

"_Oh?" Tom taunted, "and what magic could that be? __Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed, and the jet of green light rocketed towards the Golden Trio. All three pointed their wands towards Voldemort and joined them in the center in front of Harry, making a triangle._

"_PROTEGO!" The three screamed, and their combined magic formed a green-blue shield around them just as the curse reached them. The three teenagers struggled to push the curse back with their combined magic, and slowly a braid of magic started to weave its way into existence. At the beginning of the braid, connected to the shield, was Ron's magic, which was crystal blue, on the left. In the middle was Harry's emerald green magic, and on the right was Hermione's magic, which was a golden yellow. As the braid got longer it started to turn green-blue and in the middle, several feet from where Voldemort was standing, there were two bubbles of light, one bright green (Voldemort's spell) and the other a green-blue circle (the Golden Trio's spell)._

_Slowly, the Golden Trio's magic began to push back Voldemort's magic. "It's working!" Hermione yelled over the intense magic that was blowing their hair backwards._

"_Keep going!" Harry urged them, and they continued, slowly pushing Voldemort's killing curse back._

_Suddenly said killing curse gained power. "No!" Ron yelled, and as the curse reached the shield they were all thrown backwards, and injured. _

_Voldemort laughed. "You see?" he said in his high, cold voice. The Golden Trio struggled to get up, but couldn't, and groaned in pain._

_Slowly, a green-blue light began to surround the Golden Trio, healing their wounds and making them float off the ground. Voldemort's laughter soon stopped as he noticed this, the famous Golden Trio floating with their eyes closed. "What?" he said, "this is impossible!"_

"_It's not, actually," Hermione said, joining the tips of her fingers with Ron and Harry's, her wand floating in front of her. The same thing was happening to Ron and Harry. _

"_You have hate inside of you, Voldemort," Harry said. "The only thing that allowed me to survive that night, when you came to kill me, was the opposite to hate. It was love!"_

_As soon as Harry said it, a semi translucent sphere of green-blue magic surrounded them, making their hair float upwards. Their own individual magic swirled around their bodies, changing their bodies._

_Voldemort attempted the killing curse again, but it bounced off the sphere and turned into green fire on the floor. The bright green fire went higher so it was preventing the Dark Lord from seeing what was happening. "This is impossible!" Voldemort screamed._

"_Not impossible," Ron said, as the sphere slowly melted away to reveal the Golden Trio. They were themselves, except they had wings._

_Ron had crystal blue bat like wings that were 15 feet across, with undertones of emerald green and golden yellow. He was surrounded by his crystal blue magic aura. Harry's wings were emerald green feathered, shaped like a dove's, and 14 feet across with undertones of crystal blue and golden yellow, with his body being surrounded by his emerald green magic aura. Hermione's wings were 13 feet across and butterfly shaped, golden yellow in color with gold surrounding her wings, and had undertones of emerald green and crystal blue, and she was surrounded by her golden yellow aura. Their combined magic and love for each other had given them wings._

_They flew up, Harry in the middle of the Golden Trio. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort bellowed, and Harry projected a circular shield in front of them. _

"_There's something you will never know, Voldemort," Harry said, as he put his wand forward. Ron and Hermione joined their wands with him, making the spell again. "__Miscere magiautmami!" they all said._

_That was an ancient spell that could only be used by best friends combined. By the power of their friendship, and the fact that the Horcruxes ceased to exist, it was a spell that easily brought Voldemort to his doom. The Dark Lord turned into ashes as the spell hit him, and was soon blown away by the wind._

_The Golden Trio slowly were lowered to the ground, their magic swirling around them. The spectators, who had been silent before, burst into cheers as the GT hugged one another. Their love for each other had finally paid off._

Harry smiled at the memory while flicking off the Serpent Brotherhood members who passed with _Obliviate. _Once that was done he jumped down from the square and met up with Remus and Hermione. Ron was there as well.

"Hey Bolt," Hermione said. "We're done."

"I think I have an idea were the next clue is," Remus said. He tucked his wand away and led them outside, to where a sort of sundial was on a pedestal. It was faded bronze. Remus studied it for a while and then said "Coordinates… this means the Crown of King Arthur is real."

Sirius ran up to Remus where he was facing the three teens and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, resting his head on the werewolf's shoulder. "Oh there you are, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling, "there's some very exciting stuff going on here. The crown is buried in the Black Forest, somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Ron said, "Let's find it, I know where the Black Forest is!" He jogged off, and Harry followed him, with Hermione close behind. Remus and Sirius followed. They crossed over the two intersecting pathways and towards a building that looked like a castle, but were actually horse stables.

It was time to find the Crown of King Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4: And The Boot of The Library

"And here it goes," Remus said, putting the crown on a pedestal and putting glass over it. The LITs smiled, but seconds later their smiles vanished as they heard the alarm. "That's weird," Remus said, frowning, "that's the alarm. Somebody had to have let them in… from the inside."

The 5 all looked at each other and said at the same time "Cho."

They rushed out of the Annex, wands drawn, and ducked behind the two nearest bookshelves. As soon as the first goon came into view, a wizard, Harry pointed his wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _effectively taking his wand out of his hand and making it fly over to Harry. "_Stupefy_!" He added, rendering the goon unconscious.

"We'd be better off flying and attacking from above," Hermione said, "_Protego!" _she added as a spell flew her way. Her shield glowed golden yellow.

"We've got to find Cho," Ron added. Harry crouched and shot upwards, hovering for a moment before he landed on top of the bookshelf and ran forward. Ron and Hermione followed suit. Hermione flew over to another shelf, where a familiar black head of hair was.

_Cho! _Hermione thought, preparing herself and then jumping. She dropped down on the Asian girl from above. "_Avifors_!" Hermione yelled, turning Cho into a bird and breaking the Imperius Curse. She soon turned her back and stood back as the girl dry heaved. "Easy," Hermione said, handing Cho her wand, which she had found. "How do you feel?"

"Nnn," Cho moaned, "like a berk. I can't believe I let them do that!"

"Not your fault," Hermione said, and flew upwards, pointing her wand at Cho and saying "_Ascendio_!" making Cho be lifted into the air. Hermione directed her towards the bookshelf. "Stay here!" Hermione said, and flew downwards, her magic trail following her. She was following the boys, Cho realized.

Hermione flew above the bookshelves, stunning the members of the SB whenever she saw them. When 2 goons who were next to each other nearly hit her with _Stupefy, _she twisted in midair and pointed her open palm at them, shouting out a random spell that just came to her head:

"_Light Beam!"_

A beam of light came from her right hand and knocked the two men aside, sending them skidding. Hermione looked at her hand, stunned, and realized that this was a different kind of magic; not ancient, but different. Making a decision to keep gloves on from now on, she flew over to the boys.

She was stunning the members of the SB whenever she saw them. It was in vain, however; for every SB goon that was stunned, two or three more took their place. She then realized the Library was folding in on itself. Bunching her fists, she flew towards the boys, who were flying towards her, and she, Harry, and Ron touched wands in the middle of the Library, saying the friendship spell over again as their magic was joined, making the familiar green-blue glow.

_"Miscere magiautmami!" _They shouted, thinking of each other and all the good memories they had in order to fuel the spell. They were aiming for transportation that would transport the Serpent Brotherhood goons to a random forest and they would fall unconscious upon arrival. The Friendship Spell, as it was widely known, could do anything (as long as it didn't involve killing anyone), but you had to have a strong will and years of friendship in order for it to work. And it extremely exhausted the casters.

The semi-translucent green-blue wave of magic started in the middle of their wands and spread out in a circle, encompassing them before spreading out to the remainder of the Library. The Serpent Brotherhood goons and the one higher up were transported to a random forest… taking none of their items with them.

Clothes, guns, swords, knives, and 2 wands clattered to the ground, along with one very heavy silver crown. Hermione flew down and grabbed the crown, her chest only inches from the floor, and then flew up again so that her feet could land on the floor. Her skirt swished around her thighs. "I've got the crown!" she said, tucking her wand in her holster and flying upwards.

Harry flew next to her, grabbing her left hand-the crown was in her right. "And we need to get out of here!" he said, starting to fly towards the right wall. Cho was going towards the collapsing part of the Library.

"Cho!" Ron shouted, "where are you going?!"

"I have to stay in the Library because I closed it to protect its secrets!" Cho said, rushing forward and into the collapsing Library. Soon it came up over her.

"Wave, come on!" Harry said, racing forward. Hermione followed him, and Ron did as well, zooming a bit above their heads. They reached the right wall, which was covered with doors. Sirius and Remus were there. "_Shit," _Sirius hissed.

"Pick a door, any door," Ron sang. Remus looked between doors and then growled in frustration, putting his fists up, and picked a dark mahogany door that was to the immediate right of the Annex. He, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through it, Remus' dark red sleeveless cloak trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>The 5 landed in a forest very close to a road. "Oh, no no no," Remus muttered, rushing towards the door and pushing it open. There was nothing but forest on the other side. "Goddamnit," he cursed, "Cho and Albus collapsed the Library."<p>

"Can't we just go to Applechance?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"That's just it. The main portal to the Library is closed." Seeing their confused expressions, he added, "The Library is in a separate dimension. The Applechance Library is just _one _of the portals that are there; there a bunch of smaller portals, and I have to find them so we can get the Library back."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ron demanded as they got to the main road. Wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a silver dress shirt, a dark green tie, and a black unbuttoned trench coat, with his straight greasy hair hanging on either side of his face, was-

"Professor Snape?" Hermione burst out.

Snape smirked. "It is indeed I, Ms. Granger. Although, I am no longer your professor…"

"How-how are you alive?" Ron asked, "We saw you die, the bloody snake bit you."

"I was a spy, Mr. Weasley; as such, I know how to be sneaky and cheat death."

"You did say in first year that you can stopper death," Hermione said.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius said, narrowing his eyes at Snape.

"Black, how charming it is to see you again," Snape said sarcastically. "And I came here to pick you lot up."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Wait… don't tell me, you're a Librarian?"

"There's only one Librarian, Potter, I would have expected you to know that," Snape said with the characteristic sneer on his face. "And you are only _half correct_: I'm not a Librarian but I _do _work for the Library. Now, hold out your hands."

They did as they were told. Snape let them grasp his wrist and turned, and they were gone with a loud _crack._

* * *

><p>They appeared in front of a small, squat little house. It was about the size of a cottage. Snape stepped forward and saying the password loud and clear so they could hear it, opened the door. The group followed, going down a short hallway before coming to a set of fancy doors. Hermione realized with shock that they were <em>the exact same doors that led to the Annex.<em>

Snape opened the doors and all present gasped as they saw the Annex. "The Library!" Ron gasped.

"It's not," Sirius began, surprising them all. "Remember, the Library is in a different dimension, and the Annex is too. It's not connected to the main Library; the dimensions are different."

"Black is correct, this isn't the Library," Snape said, walking behind a desk. Lupin walked up to a mirror and then looked back at the Golden Trio. Sirius was to his far left, and Snape was behind him.

He had to make sure they wouldn't regret this.

"I'm offering you a life, of mystery, and magic, and misery, and loneliness, and adventure." He paused for a moment. "More then that I'm offering you the opportunity to make a difference… and save the world every week, twice before Friday. Are you in?"

Ron shrugged. "I'll give it a shot. For helping people, sure."

"It will provide an opportunity to learn new things," Hermione said, "I'm in."

Remus looked at Harry, who was wringing his hands. To his surprise the boy didn't answer directly, but ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. Remus was at first surprised, but wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and butted heads with him accidently. Harry pulled back with a small "ow" but he giggled and Remus was shocked to see tears running down his face, and he nodded.

Smiling, Remus started to walk Harry back to the others. "It's your Library now, at least this little part of it." He missed the astonished look that Severus threw him over his shoulder. "And don't worry," he added, walking to the door, "I'll be back to check on you in a few weeks." He paused and hit them with a smile as the Golden Trio, Sirius, and Severus looked at him. "Try not to die."

"Oh joy," Snape said sarcastically.


End file.
